Calidum flammae
by Ivorosy
Summary: Por más de cientos de años había vivido enamorada de Legolas, un amor imposible. Claro, sólo era una ínfima ilusión que murió con esas palabras. ¿Enanos? Todos eran iguales, pequeños, sucios, violentos, arrogantes y testarudos. — ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —interpeló la elfa. —Kili. Era como sí, ese frío que sentía, esa llama que habían apagado, de nuevo, la hubieran encendido.


**_Aclaraciones:_**___Los personajes no son míos. Y creo está de más repetir quienes son sus respectivos autores, digo yo._

**_advertencias: _**_Sí no has visto la película del Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug, es recomendable no leer pues contiene spoliers de la misma. Escrito elaborado por mí. Capítulo único. Posible OoC._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

**C **A** L **I D** U M **

** F** L **A** M** M **A** E **

_._

* * *

.

.

.

_Por: Ivorosy_

.

.

.

Nunca pensó que sería de esa forma, ni de esa manera.

Por más de cientos de años había vivido enamorada de Legolas, un amor imposible; puesto que al inicio, él ni siquiera la había visto más que como una capitana, una guerrera y compañera. ¿Cuántas aventuras no vivieron juntos? ¿Cuántos entrenamientos no compartieron? El tiempo que se dividieron entre ambos, fue el suficiente para conocerse, saber sus debilidades, habilidades, destrezas, fortalezas, decaídas, triunfos, derrotas; sus personalidades, carácter, actitudes, reacciones y emociones.

Tauriel siempre estuvo enamorada, pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Porque Legolas no la miraba más allá de una compañera de batallas.

—Llámame _mellon._

Le había dicho. Amiga, aunque sea con eso se conformaría. Más que una compañera, prefería el término "amiga", alguien más cercano, de más confianza y privilegio. El elfo pareció agradarle aquella palabra y eso era algo que ella le hacía feliz. Pero no importaba, porque, a pesar de que Legolas a lo largo de su recorrido juntos, ya no la veía como una simple guerrera, ni la capitana, ni una sencilla camarada; se auto convencía de que lo suyo seguía igual, que él la miraba de la misma forma que siempre. Aunque fuera una mentira inventada por ella misma. Porque, para el príncipe elfo, Tauriel ya no le era indiferente. Sus ojos mostraban cariño cada que se dirigía a ella, era más protector, comprensible y seguidor; lo suyo iba más allá de un vano lazo de compañerismo. Pero Tauriel se negaba a aceptarlo, de no ser porque Thranduil, el mismo padre de Legolas, se lo confirmó en cara, en aquella ocasión.

—Te ha estado tomando mucho cariño últimamente —comentó el rey con gesto descuidado, aunque, obviamente tenía sus segundas intenciones.

Tauriel se pasmó unos segundos. El mismo rey se lo decía, el mismo le confirmaba aquella cosa que ella siempre se decía era mentira; una y otra vez, una y otra vez:

—Le aseguro mi señor, que para Legolas no soy más que un simple capitán de la guardia.

—Antes, es posible. Ahora, no estoy tan seguro.

Se quedó sin habla. Era esperanzador, lo era bastante. Thranduil mismo lo confirmaba tan seguro y despreocupado. Sí, sintió ese pequeño optimismo en su corazón, ¿Acaso el rey sería tan bondadoso? ¿Habría un poco de compasión en su juicio?

—N-No creo que…El señor permitiera comprometer a su hijo con una humilde elfa silvana.

—Crees bien, no lo permitiría—claro, sólo era una ínfima ilusión que murió con esas palabras —. Aún así le importas. No les des esperanzas donde no las hay.

Siempre lo supo, ese amor era imposible desde el inicio de todo. Por eso se auto convencía ferviente de los sentimientos de Legolas, de los de ella misma. Porque al final de todo, en eso quedaría, en una simple promesa nacida muerta.

.

Siempre fue una guerrera feroz, de carácter, autoridad y fortaleza. Era más hábil incluso que los elfos masculinos, llegaba casi al nivel de Legolas. Nadie hasta ese entonces había logrado cautivar su corazón como el príncipe elfo.

¿Enanos? Todos eran iguales, pequeños, sucios, violentos, arrogantes y testarudos. Sin mencionar los feos y andrajosos. El día que salvaron a ese grupo de enanos de las arañas, tuvo la oportunidad, o más bien, la benevolencia de salvar a aquel enano que suplicaba por una daga. ¿Darle una daga? ¿A un enano? Antes loca que darles algún arma a esas pequeñas bestias.

Pero ese pequeño hombre, era dispar al los otros. A diferencia de sus compañeros, sus rasgos eran más finos y menos toscos, incluso quizá un poco más alto. Físicamente ya marcaba alguna diferencia.

— ¿No me revisarás también los pantalones?

Aunque temperamentalmente, era otro asunto. No tuvo más remedio que parecer seria ante el comentario y decir que estaba segura no tendría _nada _ que ocultar en esos ropajes. Pero, debía admitir que lo que había dicho y la forma en la que se lo dijo, le pareció un tanto divertida.

.

Después de esa platica con el rey, no estaba más que decaída. Todo había terminado, y la única llama que sobrevivía en aquella vacía y oscura penumbra, se había apagado. Pasó a un lado de los calabozos. Aquel enano se distraía lanzando y cogiendo una extraña piedra. No sintió más que curiosidad, era ese mismo pequeño que momentos atrás le hizo sonreír, discretamente al menos. Le preguntó sobre el objeto que tenía en su posesión, no tenía intenciones de quitárselo, sólo de preguntar y así olvidar que minutos atrás, le había hecho morir su insignificante ilusión.

No fue precisamente lo que esperaba. El enano soltó cosas de que era una runa maldita y que quien la leyera y no fuera de su raza quedaría maldecido eternamente; era obvio que su tono algo despectivo e indiferente con ella, una manera, quizá rápida de ahuyentarla. O tal vez no. Antes de que continuara su camino e ignorar lo contado por el enano, este la detuvo de inmediato. Su modulación cambio, se vio más afable y sereno a diferencia de segundos pasados.

Esa piedra de la que sintió curiosidad, era sino una runa que su madre le regalo como recordatorio a una promesa de regresar a su lado, pues a palabras de su progenitora, le preocupaba y además pensaba era un insensato.

— ¿Y lo eres?

Había captado su atención en unos instantes. ¿Una promesa? Promesas como aquellas, eran lindas, eran puras y eran _esperanzadoras._

—No.

Y, terminado esa palabra, se le calló aquella runa casi siendo perdida en el borde del abismo de aquellos calabozos. Tauriel logró interceptarla a tiempo. Rió un poco para sus adentros dado la ironía de la situación. Recogió la piedra, con singular impertinencia la contempló bajo la luz que el cielo, las estrellas y la luna les obsequiaban. Fue cuando él sacó el tema del ruido que sobre ellos hacían.

Tauriel le explicó lo de la fiesta estelar, y de que, para los elfos la luz de las estrellas era algo más especial. El enano expresó su pensar sobre ello, que siempre pensó que esa luz era fría, remota y distante. Claro que ella, no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con aquello, diciéndole a aquel hombrecillo otra perspectiva.

—Es memoria, preciosa y pura…—hiso una pausa, para admirar la piedra que sostenía en la mano. La observó con ternura, luego agregó—: Como tu promesa.

No pudo evitar, contar además, su experiencia bajo aquel manto estelar. Con una luz clara, el bosque y la noche, el mundo desvanecerse y la luz blanca por siempre bañarlo todo. No miró como en esos momentos el enano la contemplaba, pero, de haberlo advertido, habría sabido que era como algo especial, hermoso y magistral. Él habló de una luna roja. Captó al instante el escucha de la elfa.

Se sentó a su lado, a oír su interesante relato. Jamás había visto una luna roja y él como la describía, sonaba más que ameno y esplendido a sus oídos. Conversar con ese enano, le había resultado más que rehabilitador.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre? —interpeló la elfa, ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.

—Kili—respondió el enano con una pequeña sonrisa—, ¿Y el tuyo?

—Tauriel.

—Tauriel…—repitió con gentileza, sus oscuros ojos marrones destilaban cierto brillo—. Es un bello nombre.

La elfa sonrió por lo bajo. Se puso de pie, provocando una reacción inmediata en Kili.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir —avisó la mujer, dándole un último vistazo al hombrecillo que levantaba la cabeza para encararla.

—Sí, está bien. Ya pasamos un buen rato charlando —mencionó con una sonrisa un tanto bribona.

—Es cierto pero, me ha agradado esta pequeña plática.

—No tanto como a mí —confesó el enano, antes de que la elfa diera vuelta y se marchara sin más del lugar.

.

A Thranduil no le interesaba la muerte de un enano. Pero a Tauriel sí, porque no era cualquier enano, era Kili. Tenía la preocupación latente en su pecho, ese asqueroso orco solamente la hizo acrecentar más. Apenas lo había tratado, pero sabía que él no era cualquier enano, él era ante todo, alguien noble, insensato, pero amable y de buen sentir.

Una decisión que no le costó decidir. Thranduil sólo sabía esconderse, preocuparse de sí mismo y su preciado reino, no era más que alguien egoísta que le importaba un comino la decadencia y desgracia de otros mientras no fuera la suya propia. Por tal motivo, cogió su arco y sus dagas, salió de allí, a paso firme y seguro. Ella no se delimitaría a esconderse y esperar al que el mundo se acabase, al ser ajena del dolor de otros, al vivir en su pequeño mundo élfico. No, el mundo estaba afuera, la luz estaba allá, clamando. Kili, junto a todo aquello, herido.

¿Y Legolas? Sabía que ella sola contra el mundo y centenares de orcos no podría. Lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que el seguiría sus pasos. Al fin y al cabo, Legolas jamás la dejaría sola, porque ella era su _mellon _así como él era el suyo.

.

Llegó otra decisión a tomar. Kili o Legolas. El elfo la llamó para seguir combatiendo orcos; por otro lado, Kili necesitaba atención médica urgente. Iba a salir tras Legolas, a obedecer su llamado, lo haría pero, ¿Cuál fue el detonante principal del querer abandonar su hogar, del desobedecer a su rey y llegar hasta ese punto? Se giró hacia Kili.

.

Terminó la curación, ahora vendaba su pierna. El enano despertó y con débil voz pronunció su nombre.

_Tauriel…_

La elfa le pidió que guardara reposo, pero era como si él estuviera en un trance, diciendo palabras que penetraron muy profundo en ella:

_ No puedes ser ella, está muy lejos; está muy, muy lejos de mí. Camina, bajo las estrellas en otro mundo. Sólo ha sido un sueño…_

Kili había llevado sus dedos a tocar tenue y delicadamente los largos y finos de ella. No le negó ese tacto, se lo concedió siendo correspondido de igual manera.

_¿Crees que pudo haberme amado? _

Esa conversación que tuvieron en el calabozo; Tauriel confirmó que el enano la había escuchado con atención, hasta la más mínima palabra, hasta el más mínimo respiro.

Era como sí, ese frío que sentía, esa llama que habían apagado, de nuevo, la hubieran vuelto a encender. Esta vez con un fuego más _cálido_ y más _iluminante._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_calidum flammae*: _**Cálida llama o flama, en latín.

**_Mellon*: _**Para quién no lo recuerde, amigo en élfico.

* * *

**N/A:** Un pequeño one-shot de está parejita la cual me tiene encantada. Espero les gusté, tanto como a mí me gustó redactarla.


End file.
